Bored: Starring Rayeanna, I and Me
by Reianna
Summary: This is what happens when the author, Rayeanna, and her split personalities Me and I are bored. R&R!
1. Bored for once!

Bored: By Rayeanna  
  
A/N: Bored. This is what happens when Rayeanna is bored. Bored.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Bored.  
Me too.  
Huh? Who's there?  
Me.  
Who's me?  
Not me. Me.  
That's what I said.  
No. You said me.  
Exactly!  
Nonono, you don't understand! You said me. With a lowercase m. it's Me, with an uppercase m! Like this: M!  
And I'm supposed to know the difference HOW?  
I don't know! I could just tell that you said it with a lowercase m.  
Okay ME!  
It's Me. with an uppercase M, lowercase e.  
Oh well, I won't even bother!  
Anyway, what's your name?  
Rayeanna  
ok, Rayeanna.  
No! Rayeanna, with a capital R!  
Capital? What happened to uppercase?  
It died and flew away.  
Figures. Oh, and I did say your name with an uppercase-  
Capital.  
Okay, CAPITAL R!  
Thank you. Are there any more of us here?  
No  
No  
No  
No  
Okay, I didn't say any of those 'no's'  
Me either.  
hhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!  
Now THAT was creepy  
Yep.  
Scared me.  
What happened to Me, with a capital-  
Uppercase.  
Okay then, UPPERCASE M?  
That wasn't Me. It was I.  
I?  
I?  
Yes, I.  
Who's I?  
I is I.  
I?  
I TOLD YOU BEFORE!!! I!  
That's kinda a weird name...  
Yeah, I know.  
Not as weird as rayeanna or me.  
WITH A CAPITAL R!!!  
WITH AN UPPERCASE M!!!  
OKAY! Not as weird as Rayeanna or Me. Is that better?  
Yep.  
Definately.  
Uhhhh... you guys do know that I called you guys weird? Right?  
You DID?!  
Nuh-uh!  
Ladeedaadeedaa!  
Ummm... what are you smoking, I?  
TOOTHPASTE!!!  
Lemme guess... and you're snorting mouthwash and ingesting dentalfloss, too? Right?  
How'd you guess?!  
I'm psychic.  
Hey! Where's Me?  
I'm right here.  
I'm? Did me switch his name to I'm?  
It's Me. With a capital-  
UPPERCASE!  
Ok, UPPERCASE M! And maybe Me did switch his name? Or her name? Or it's name? Or-  
ENOUGH! I DID NOT-  
Since when did you become I? I'm I!  
Ok, so I changed his or her or it's name to I'm I, now? I thought Me changed him or her or it's name to I'm? And then I?  
I is I!!!  
Who said that? The I who-used-to-be Me? Or the original- I-who is now I'm I?  
I said that!  
Which I?  
Rayeanna, we never-  
Hey! You stole my name!  
I'm not You!  
Is that you, I'm?  
You I'm? Huh?  
Is that I'm who just said that they weren't You?  
Why wouldn't they want to be me?  
Isn't it Me, with an uppercase M? Yay! I remembered!  
You're not I! I am I! Me is not I, I didn't switch their name to-  
Their? Is I more than one person?  
Spirit.  
Hey! That's a horse!  
A dumb cartoon horse!  
Hey! Spirit's cool! Don't diss Spirit, man! Spirit's almost as cool as the pink fuzzy bunnies!  
*All of a sudden, an army of pink fuzzy bunnies hop past Rayeanna, Me, and I singing 'The pink fuzzy bunnies go hophophop! Hophophop! Hophophop!'*  
YEAH! ROCK ON, PINK FUZZY BUNNIES! YOU RULE!!!  
Okay, calm down Rayeanna...  
NO! I don't hafta if I don't wanna!  
Rayeanna, chill. You're beginning to sound like a three-year-old! YEAH!!! GO PINK FUZZY BUNNIES!!! Oh my GOD!!!! What have they poisoned us with?  
I don't know, but- ROCK ON, DUDES!!! Holy crap! That one bunny looks like Rayeanna!  
OMG! That IS Rayeanna!!! Rayeanna! WAIT!!!  
Pink fuzzy bunnies go hophopho- Oh, hi I, Me... Why am I hopping around with my pointer fingers on my temples?  
The Pink Fuzzy Bunnies poisoned your mind with their idiotic repetative song! They tried to turn you into one of them! Look, you're growing a tail! A PINK FUZZY BUNNY TAIL!!! AHHHHHH!!!  
NOOOOOO!!! GET IT AWAY!!!  
Hey, cool! Does this mean I'm an official member of the Pink Fuzzy Bunnies?  
You have to be pink, fuzzy, AND you have to be a-a- a whatchamacallit...  
A horse?  
No.  
A pig?  
No.  
A.... cat?  
No.  
A... OMG! A DOG!!! *I suddenly vanishes*  
No, you don't have to be a- AAAHHH!! *Me suddenly vanishes, too*  
What? What is it? Hey dog! Yeah you! Stop staring at my pinkl fuzzy tail! It IS attatched to my butt, ya know! What? Timmy's in the well? Let's go get him! What else? You attatched a stick of dynamite to my tail? Ok... wait a second.... AAAAAHH-  
BOOM!  
Woof! 


	2. Nothing is impossible if it involves Che...

Bored  
  
By Rayeanna  
  
Chapter Two: Nothing is impossible if it involves cheese  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Yep, we're back for another round of Bored, so beware!  
  
Rayeanna would like to thank: Buffy1011990 for being the first person to review, my best friend and future cousin-in-law, Aria .A. Bellus, Kinichiwa for reviewing not just Bored, but all three of my stories, Dreaming- wanderer for complimenting my insanity, Fluffy8 for letting me know I'M not the only one who has strange conversations with myself, and even Erin Tribal, who, although she flamed it a bit, still gave me an idea! Oh, and also, all those people who probably read but DIDN'T review, thanx for even bothering to read this insane work of art!  
  
Me would like to thank: Everybody Rayeanna thanked... now excuse me... I was in the middle of taking my nap...  
  
I would like to thank: Me, Myself, and Irene!!!!! Ok, I dunno... don't ask... oh and Erin Tribal, thanx for the idea... I shudder to think of what Rayeanna's gonna write next... don't you?  
  
Chapter Two: Nothing is impossible if it involves cheese.  
  
I'm Ba-ack!  
Oh no... you're here too?  
Yepyep!  
Ugh.  
What's the matter with you, Rayeanna?  
Nothin' Me.  
Oh, ok. What about you, I?  
*crickets chirp*  
I?  
*more chirping*  
I.... are you there?  
*crickets keep chirping, followed by laughing*  
I! Stop poking the damn crickets with sticks!!!!  
Hehe... sorry...  
*Rayeanna shoots I a death glare*  
Hey! I said I was sorry!  
*Me shoots I a death glare, too*  
WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME?! I SAID SORRY!!!!  
Hehehe. I love making I nervous like that!  
Me too!  
Wait... shouldn't it be Me DOES too?  
No... at least I don't think so...  
Will you two just quit picking on me!  
I'm not picking on Me!  
Yeah! Do you really think I'd pick on myself?  
No, no, no!!! I meant stop picking on ME! As in me, I!  
Me, I?  
Yes!  
Huh?  
I don't get it! *Rayeanna bursts into tears*  
Me either! *Me bursts into tears, too*  
God, Me! Must you copy me? I mean, first the death glare! Always with the death glare! Never anything else BUT the death glare! Then bursting into tears! Always with the tears! Never without!  
But... but... copying you is so much fun!  
Yeah, well find something else to do!  
*crickets chirp again*  
And AGAIN WITH THE CRICKETS!!!  
Awww... poor little Rayeanna...  
Shut up, I.  
Ooohhh... touchy-touchy!  
Feely-feely  
What?  
Dunno.  
Ewwww...  
What did I say?  
Feely-feely! Sick!  
Yepyep!  
Great.. now I is perverted... wonderful...  
Rayeanna, must you lash us with your inevitable spurts of PMS?  
I AM NOT PMSing! GOD!!!  
Big voice: YES? I WAS TAKING A SHOWER, SO I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE.  
Uh... ummm... boredom?  
THAT EXCUSE IS NOT LIGIMATE ENOUGH! NOW YOU SHALL PAY!  
No You here! Just Me I and Rayeanna.  
OH? REALLY? DAMNIT TO HELL!  
*Rayeanna sweatdrops*  
*Me sweatdrops*  
*I sweatdrops*  
OKAY, WELL... I'VE GOT A FEW PEOPLE I NEED TO PUNISH! LIKE.... MYSELF!  
Ewww...  
NO NOT THAT WAY!  
*Just then Mina and Myself walk in, arm in arm *  
DIIIEEEE!!!  
*Myself bursts into a pile of ashes*  
Oh my GOD!!! WHY?!  
WHAT DO YOU WANT?! GOD!!!  
Even Bigger Voice: GOD JUNIOR! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH DADDY'S SPEAKERS!!!  
Now a little tiny voice: Oh... sorry, Pops! *Both Gods voices fade out*  
Now that was creepy... Mina, where'd you come from?  
Uhhhh... a chapel in Vegas! *Kunzite from Sailor Moon walks in* Uhh... hi Kunzy...  
You skipped out on the honeymoon!  
*whispers to Rayeanna* With good reason... he isn't exactly... how do you say it without being to offensive? *ponders for a moment* Packed? NONONONO Don't step there!! EWWW!!!  
*Kunzite looks at his shoe* Ewwww! Get it off, get it off!!!!  
*Cartmen appears* OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KENNY!!! Oops... wrong set... sorry... dipwads from the studio... *disappears, grumbling about the dipwads*  
*picks up a stick* Here ya go, hon!  
*Scrapes Myself off shoe* Thank you, honey! *beams*  
*Mina sweatdrops*  
*Suddenly, God Jr.'s voice comes back* Hey, little people down there, where'd Cartmen go? He called me... I-I mean Dad.  
Off to the studio, mumbling something about dipwads.  
Oh, ok, thanx!  
Welcome! *Me waves at air passing by*  
What the hell are you waving at?  
God Jr.  
He isn't air! See? *points at disappearing big baby*  
Wow... that's the biggest baby I've ever seen...  
FFFFTTT!  
*We're sorry, God JR. Has murdered everybody with his farts of doom (what really killed the dinosaurs). Please leave a message after the beep............. God damnit! Beep already!...... BEEP!!!!!*  
~*squeak*~  
*I SAID BEEP, YOU MORON!!!!!*  
~*Blip*~  
*BEEP!!!!!*  
~*Beep?*~  
*YES!!! BEEP!!!*  
~*Oh, ok... Beeparoo!*~  
*NONONONO!!! JUST PLAIN BEEP!  
~*Plain beep?*~  
*Oh, forget it, just leave a message!*  
~*Okay.*~  
Hi, this is Rayeanna, I, Me, Mina, Kunzite, and... errr... what's left of Myself! I have a question, Mr. Answering Machine thingy... WHEN ARE YOU GONNA BRING US BACK TO LIFE?! I mean, we're supposedly dead, and yet here we are, typing like there's no manyana!  
Yeah!  
Yeah!  
No manyana!  
None at all!  
*Myself's ashes squirm in response*  
See? Even the pile of ashes agrees!  
*We're not going to bring you back until the next chapter!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!*  
Really? Why?  
*Because... because... if you aren't alive, then I can just sit here and eat this wedge of cheese from YOUR PRIVATE STASH, Rayeanna!!!*  
HEY! I didn't give you permission to eat my cheese!!! Anywho, that's impossible! You're an answering machine! Answering machines can't eat cheese!  
*Nothing is impossible if it involve's cheese!*  
And that's where our chapter title comes in! Thank you very much for reading Chapter Two of Bored! Any last words, everyone?  
Peaches!  
Cheese!  
Popcorn!  
Ice Cream!  
(All but answering machine) CAKE AND PICKLES!!!!!  
*Burp!* 


End file.
